Knights in the Round/Song
For Knights in the Round The Song of Vhalen The Song of Vhalen, with the clues to the locations of the Statuettes Vhalen the Dev is a Magnificent Bastard for creating this song. (Or whomever deserves the credit!) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Qeynos Hills... is it not the most beautiful place on Norrath?" a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Very well, but it is a long tale. Are you prepared to hear it?" a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Where once the wind blew. Over arid dry land. Where once the chaos grew. In common land. There rose the walls of valor." a vision of Vhalen says to you,"The great wall rose by the First.Half of a hundred. Crusaders against the worst. The Order of Marr united by valor and swords." a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Upon fifty deaths the gifts are created. Sculpted as keys they go to the place. To the place where valor's victory was fated." a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir William Taros. High Commander of all. Along the bulwark of common. Valor won and evil did fall." Commonlands - VharTaug's Tower (-551, -31, 429) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Lady Valerian. Cloth spinner to knight. In barking hills of her family. Valor returned to smite." Keep of the Ardent Needle, Antonica, (-547, -8, -323) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Fandor. A woodsman of keen. To dogholds below. Valor rescues Oceangreen." Blackburrow, in the pool with the Geologist (42.66, -54.89, -26.99) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Lady Wendee. Of red she arrived. In jungles from elven Amatra. Valor attempted to thrive." Feerrott, Cave of Fear, (-1788, -27, 447) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Gandark. The winged blade from the sea. In halls below fiery cauldrons. Valor's orders were decreed." Lavastorm, Temple of Ro, Tome of Tranix room (-427, -61, -669) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Hukkle. The cheerful knight-jester, slayer of Hagralazoo. In battles 'tween burrow and troll witch. Valor was bestowed upon two." Rivervale, Laughing Trout, band stage at (-439, -4, -154) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Bunynn. A giant of an axeman. In glades of the great bear. Valor cut down and evil ran." Zek, Shadowed Shrine, (719, -17, -308) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Hogunk. Youthful stout knight from overseas. In temples of ancient industry. Valor created pure peace." Kaladim, Stormhammer Keep, (-216.07, 46.31, -84.82) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Woldred. Early human of Motte. In plains of the Rainkeeper. Valor's ways were fought." Thundering Steppes, Worm Tunnels, (750, -26, 1067) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Fiddin. Dreamer of sails. Within origins of jum. Valor outwits and never fails." Tower of the Drafling, Jum-Jum tap at (381, 22, 116) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Lady Kryss. Dancer of Aks'Anar. Where towers rise above clouds. Valor defends in courts afar." :Dancer says she is descended of the dancers of Aks'Anar! Towers above clouds could refer to the Shimmering Citadel, or Palace of the Awakened. this could also refer to majdul, highrising towers, and the courts of majdul New Tunaria, Sentry Creation Chamber, (-1047, 56, -1414) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Magnus. Master of strength and of blade. Battling tusk and talon in ice. Valor entered and did not fade." Everfrost - Ocean Floor at (167, -96, -1584) Use Order of Marr broken shield at (154, -38, -1567) as a guide where to dive a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sirs Danik and Dandle. Knight twins from the sea. In early ports of the east. Valor defeated the fleet." Dandle - East Freeport Alchemist Shop (-136, -45, -43) Danik - West Freeport, Backalley Brewhouse, (219, 3, 150) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Lady Tyzania. Beast master mistress from dark. At the vanguard of gates. Valor does lurk and bark." Fallen Gate - Alarm building near market at (196, 28, -115) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Vuldin. Monster of valor. Among the orcs there is Ree. Valor is champion at core." Wailing Caves, Kyllik the Fated's room (-125, -51, -51) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Dydius. Lancer on war dog. Crusading at shores of Winters Deep. Valor fights from burrow to bog." Enchanted Lands - Misty Mine at (401, -5, -932) :I was about to say MAYBE but now I am certain. Sir Dydius was the ferret-muppet-cavalier in Labyrinth, at the Bog of Eternal Stench. He rode that sheep dog instead of a horse. I have long said that the combination of Bog Mountain and the Sludge Stench meant the developers intended us to realize that the goblins live on the edge of the bog of eternal stench. Now I know they did. :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 02:24, 24 March 2007 (CET) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Cordin. Puritan from eastern cauldron. Upon steppes of aviak and Ogrebane. Valor skirmishes, wins and is done." :Dagnar's Cauldron is where The Estate of Unrest stands! Butcherblock Mountains, Glubbsunk Cove, (598, 29, 164) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Motin. Armored wizard of old. Fighting alongside the Order of Three. Valor proves itself most bold." Forest Ruins, tireless students building, (1121, -9, -762) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Lady Aldana. Sentry of twin gods. Guarding the temples of Marr. Valor is kind to poor sods." Graveyard, Marr Tower at (51, -2, 115) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Lemenke. Crusader of lost souls. In prisons of pure evil. Valor defeats the death toll." Obelisk of Lost Souls, Level 3, (-469.00, 395.00, 499.50) - a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Lady Theeral. The gypsy knight lady. In vaults of cursed trinkets. Valor has set them free." :Most likely found within Nektropos or Nek 2. Nektropos Castle, Everling's Research Laboratory, (-12, -14, -8) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Thodin. Tracker of the White. In frozen prison citadel. Valor shows its might." Permafrost, NW Banquet Hall on table (152, 7, -430) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Lady Ana. Huntress of the claymore. Where betrayal is eternal. Valor bars the unholy door." Stormhold, End of goblin tunnel at (58, -68, -152) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Elliot. Noble knight explorer. Where the puzzle leads to the sightless. Valor will eventually mature." Temple of Cazic-Thule dungeon, green golem room at (-70, -20, -121) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Rodrin. Blademaster from the sun. In pits of igneous gems. Valor battles the dragon." Solusek's Eye, room to the right on path to Forge of Ages, (-124, -593, 190) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Paldoras. The crusading maestro. Into the depth of immortality. Valor fights to grow." Ruins of Varsoon - Tome of Death room (246, -8, 54) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Windle. The cavalier mute. Into a land of ash canopy. Valor battled the brute." Nektulos Forest, West Bear Cave, (-1375, 29, -694) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Jeremy and Sir Noel. Defenders of future crown. In Oceangreen walls. Valor waits to be found." Noel, in yellow Qeynos mage tower portal – (700, 81, 127) Jeremy, in Temple of Life pool – (593, -46, -223) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Gubbin. The hero of half. Amidst the wee folke. Valor danced and did laugh." :Dancing halflings... Lesser Faydark - Shadowed Grove Near the Spawn point of Bristlecone (794, -37, 525) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Lawrence. Slayer of shadows. On the heels of the crusader of souls. Valor delved and glowed." Obelisk of Lost Souls, 1st level of dungeon, (-36, 575, 313) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Kendrick and Sir Tallon. Spelunkers of the land. Under the city of trade. Valor fought so grand." :The City of Trade has to be Maj'Dul, so somewhere near the Undercity Arena? *Not Maj'Dul at all, but Freeport Rommie 05:47, 23 March 2007 (CET) Kendrick - Serpent Sewer, globule room at (-128, 0, -146) Tallon - Thieves' Way, at (-7, 1, 61) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Lady Tera. Alluring crusader of love. Into the crags over Kedge. Valor was released with a dove." :Reminds me of old Kedge Keep which was off of Dagnor's Cauldron. Since all this is in Butcherblock now... Kragploom area in BB, top of the crags? a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Yando. Master of fist and foot. Into the dunes of oasis. Valor met the fist of the orcs." :This has to refer to the Orc area in The Sinking Sands. *I thought so too - but it's not even close! Rommie 04:24, 28 March 2007 (CEST) Deathfist Citadel, Deathfist Savings and Loan, (7, -25, 22) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Dumple. Knight with tick tocking. In the land of purged clouds. Valor stood against evil mocking." Steamfont, Wetlands, Kubranafee's Cave (-358, 92, 1627) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Lady Erynn. Second of Aks'Anar. Beyond the walls of her city. Valor brought Marr." :Again a reference to the Dancers of Aks'Anar... Greater Faydark, Virosinoid Cave, (-562, -6, 22) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Lyle. Squire knight to the mark. Protecting the monarchs past of Oceangreen. Valor keeps watch in the dark." Crypt of Betrayal – (155, 7, -12) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Lady Penelope. Bronze beauty of law. Daring the lord in foggy land. Valor defies the demon maw." :Most likely Chamber of Lord Rulgax in Runnyeye Loping Plains, West Overlook Tower, (250, 58, -312) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Erol and Lady Myth. Twins of the temple of two. Under the foot of the oldest of we. Valor arrived to rescue and flew." a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Lady Hilda. Wielder of axe and beard. Back into the tunnels. Valor faced evils most feared." :Gotta mean Kaladim a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Pumpy. Knight of the stein. In a lost citadel of the stout. Valor held fast the frontline." :This certainly refers to the ghosts in the rift in Butcherblock Mountains Actually, this would refer to Crushbone Keep. Centuries prior to EverQuest I, Crushbone Keep was once a dwarven fortress, but they were pushed out by the Crushbone and forced to seal the tunnels leading from the Keep to Kaladim. More importantly, Sir Pumpy rests behind Emperor D'Vinn in the Acadechism above the Keep. a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Ionis. Master of the Hulking Shield. On the final march along the green vein. Valor entered the endless battlefield." Feerrott, Fear Camp, (-1025, -7, 708) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Andral, Olstag and Gunn. The great warriors three. In the hold of the Elder born. Valor won over a cloud sea." Gunn, New Tunaria, Temple of Growth (-445, 49 -871) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Lady Shanna. Friend to all beasts. Into the deep zoo. Valor triumphed for feasts." :Klak'anon zoo? Klak'Anon, Zoo, Deagle's Room (-317, 1, -57) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Sir Tankor. The iron cavalier. Along with the Huntress in cursed halls. Valor championed and cheered." Stormhold, The Vault of Maelstrom, (121, -24, 9) a vision of Vhalen says to you,"Let them all return. Let them form the ring. Let them call forth. Let the secrets sing. And so, the tale is done. Farewell, Tamari." You say to a vision of Vhalen,"How do you know my name?" a vision of Vhalen says to you,"I have seen your shade in the Deathtoll Bell Tower. But now, I must say... Farewell." You say to a vision of Vhalen,"My shade?" Sir Pumpy? -- Rommie 18:23, 21 March 2007 (CET) so are these inspects like the runes for draconic or are they harvests? *These are harvests, using the Investigation skill -- Rommie 19:08, 28 March 2007 (CEST)